


Rumours, Opportunities, and Other Such Things

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, I'm just trying, I'm no good with reader-inserts rip, Jealousy, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, RPF, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Rumors, Safer Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: POV: You're the band's new guitar tech. Little do you know, Joe has a thing for you and he wants to make it known.From Mars to Sirius-era
Relationships: Joe Duplantier/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Rumours, Opportunities, and Other Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terra_incognita01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_incognita01/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. All events and instances depicted herein are fictitious and not meant to reflect reality. Please don't sue me. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited.
> 
> A request for terra_incognita01 who wanted to see some reader-insert fic with Joe. I wrote part of this two years ago for myself and another person, and I never thought anyone would ask for it. So, here's my first attempt ever at reader-insert fic. I have virtually no experience with writing reader-inserts so please don't crucify me for this (´•ω•`)

The year is 2005.

You've spent the last couple of years working as a guitar tech for a bunch of up-and-coming local bands, only for them to fade into obscurity after a few years and one album. Sure, some of them didn't have too much going for them but it's a good way for you to get money and put that audio engineering degree to some use. But the moment a friend of yours told you about a band called Gojira and the tour they were about to embark on, you dismiss it as nothing else but wishful thinking and yet another work opportunity. But you change your mind once they introduce you to their most recent album titled _From Mars to Sirius_ and damn, was it good. You'd regret turning them down, so you agree to join their crew within the next few weeks.

***

Being on tour made the days fly by quickly, mostly because your days consisted of waking up, setting up the gear and equipment to make sure everything was ideal, watching the show from the side of the stage, rinse and repeat. But you seemed to find some motivation in working with Gojira and you came to know more about them. There was no denying that you were attracted to them in some way or another and it made your mind wander in other directions...

You linger around backstage after finishing the task at hand just as you find your gaze drifting toward Mario. He turns his head and smiles gently as he tucks a lock of brown hair behind his ear. He does look a lot like his brother, you think to yourself.

"Hey." A familiar voice calls to you. You stop in the middle of what you were doing and turn around to see Joe. His hair was tied back into a loose knot and he has a towel in his right hand. "[y/n], yes?"

"Yeah." It was the only word you could say in that moment. You didn't realize Joe was that tall in person and he appears to tower over you. Despite this, his presence was comforting and you decide that you didn't want to leave or escape from him.

"Were you looking at my brother?"

"Hm- ah... pardon?" Joe wasn't normally that direct with people. Something was off with him.

"Mario." He gestures over to his brother at his drum kit. All you knew about Mario was that he was Joe's younger brother, yet his shy and playful nature made him hard to resist. Of course you couldn't help but watch.

"Yeah? What about it?" You didn't see anything wrong with just taking a glance at Mario. It wasn't like you were actively trying to pursue him.

"Well, he isn't really into women. I thought I would let you know that." This fact had you taken aback for a few minutes, until you realize that on tour, rumours started up and circulated about faster than you could keep up with them. You heard a lot about Joe's bandmates, such as their other guitarist (his name was Christian, or so you've heard) was asexual and maybe something about their bassist, Jean-Michel. Granted, you never stopped to think if there was any truth to these things but your current situation didn't warrant any further inquiry. But at the same time, your curiosity got the best of you.

"Is that true though? Or are you just telling me this because he's your brother?"

"Look, [y/n], I don't have much time to explain this. Just meet me on the bus tonight after the show, okay?"

You simply nod and return to your work. The show would be starting any time soon, so you decide to just go with the flow until tonight came around. Maybe Joe was just a bit overwhelmed.

***

You feel glad that everything went off without a hitch. Once the band got off stage and wound down, you find an opportunity to slink away and head to their tour bus. You wait outside for only a few minutes until someone let you go on. All you had to do was wait for Joe, and thankfully, he kept his word. Just before you could fish your mobile phone out of your pocket and distract yourself, he enters the bus before he sees you sitting by yourself. He sits next to you, but he makes sure you have your personal space.

"[y/n], I'm sorry if I came off a bit... rude earlier. I didn't mean to." You look directly at Joe and he seems remorseful. It happens, you wonder. It's not something you would hold against him.

"Oh no, it's alright. You were busy."

"No, it's not that. It's what I told you about Mario earlier. I only said that because I didn't really want you to pursue him or anything."

"You mean-?"

"Well, I like you. It's just that sometimes, I get a bit jealous when my brother gets all the attention. But it's not a big deal or anything, I love him and I want the best for him but sometimes, he gets uncomfortable when people try to look at him like that."

You finally understand what Joe meant but after he opened up to you, there wasn't much else you could criticize him for. If anything, it feels as though you have Joe for yourself and that alone was a bragging right that you can't openly brag about. The tension in the atmosphere seems to have gone down a little and you find yourself wanting to confess something of your own, too.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" You don't notice it at first, but you inch in toward Joe yet he doesn't budge.

"Go on." He smiles.

"I... kind of have a thing for you." You pause, wondering if you should say it aloud or keep it to yourself, but what other chance would you have to say this to Joe himself? "I might have gotten off one night thinking about you." You inhale sharply and clasp a hand over your mouth, wondering why you bothered to say such a thing. And surprisingly enough, Joe isn't the slightest bit phased.

"Is that so? Well, come to the back. Let's try something out."

Aw shit, you think, it's finally happening. The excitement leaves you with no further thoughts, so you follow Joe to the back where the bunks are. You crawl into the one on the lower right and as Joe joins you, a sort of heat fills your chest as you pull your shirt off.

"Wow. You're very pretty, [y/n]." His grin is the cutest thing. You've only considered yourself somewhere around average, maybe a little more, but this made you feel even better than before. You allow his hands to roam around your stomach and chest and you lay back and allow him to enjoy you, much to your satisfaction.

"I think you'll love this much more." Joe disappears under the covers and before you know it, you feel weight upon your thighs and just after your underwear comes off, there's a pleasant, wriggling sensation on your parts. Your breath hitches in your throat the moment the tip of his tongue connects with your clit. You grip the covers and you find Joe in between your spread legs, his lips pressed on your flesh. Slow, circular movements make you buck your hips upward, trying to grind against his face. Joe holds your thighs down and you feel him suck gently on the inside of your core as if he wanted to fuck you with his tongue. You hold onto his head and thrust upward, rubbing your clit against his tongue. The grip of an orgasm controls your movements until you cum, your cunt throbbing against Joe's tongue. He wipes his mouth with his hand and laughs.

"I got carried away there, but I can't help it. You taste so nice, [y/n]. Are you ready for me inside you?" His voice is like silk against your ear. You feel his bulge against your naked thigh; it's hard and firm and makes you want more. You move closer into Joe as he looks into your eyes, biting his lip and his left hand tight against your breast. A thought arises in your head of whether you should blow him or not but fuck it, you want Joe in you right this moment. He reaches for the pocket of his hoodie to retrieve a condom in a gold wrapper. He strips away his underwear, and you're left stunned by what you see.

You gaze up at him, his length in one hand and the condom in the other. The sight of him being long, hard and thick gets you even more excited, to the point where you motion your hips upward in your hot and bothered state. You're sweating, arms crossed below your breasts just so you can resist touching yourself. Your clit feels like it's vibrating after he went down on you, and your hole aches for him.

"You ready?" Joe's gentle smile comforts you. You nod, hoping to put this unbearable wait to an end.

Joe mounts himself in between your legs and all you do is sigh and arch your back as he enters you, and it is the best feeling you've had in a long time. With nearly seven inches of him all buried inside you, you wrap your legs around him and be his for those few minutes. Joe thrusts slowly so that you can get used to his length. "Mm-hmm." Your hand ruffles through his dark locks and your lips connect with his. Joe's pace increases and his tongue enters your mouth. You pull him in closer, your nails digging into his shoulderblade. His lips travel down to your neck and the kisses he leaves make your most sensitive spots tingle. His open-mouth kisses become bites as he sinks his teeth into your neck and savours you. That'll leave a mark later on, you think. 

"You like the way that I fuck you, [y/n?]" he growls. At this point, he grinds against you and teases your clit with every move. An arm travels up your body and his fingers wrap around your neck before pressing down gently. The heady sensation of being choked combined with the weight of his elbow on your breast makes you quiver from the inside. You use your spare hand to touch your nipple before your fingers move downward so you can spread yourself more for him. You wince at the overwhelming sensitivity and feel a stronger climax coming on until he pulls out again, much to your disappointment.  
Joe looks at you and smirks. "I want to make you cum again. Can you do that for me?"

And you nod.

He loosens the knot in his hair and you see his dark curls spilling forth onto his shoulders and collarbones. Joe sits up so he can straddle your left leg and insert himself back in, your other leg over his shoulder. He continues to thrust but this time, something about it feels so good. You feel him even deeper inside you and just against your sweet spot but at the same time, the hardest part of him is stimulating you from above and each stroke teasing you. This combination of pleasure drops your inhibitions and makes you want to scream his name out but before you could get too loud, Joe clasps a hand over your mouth.

"Not now, [y/n]. Not until I tell you to."

He leans down to let you wrap your leg around him. Every moan and grunt is broadcast right into your ear and brings you to the edge, and feel yourself getting more wet and electric. Every fast and erratic thrust pushes you closer to the edge and you feel yourself start to tense up around his cock. You tighten your grip around his legs and pull him in as he pushes himself into you one last time, growling and cursing as he climaxes deep inside you. Your hips move back against his throbbing member and craving that one last sensation before your orgasm but before you could...

He stops to kiss you and you feel his tongue in your mouth. Joe pulls away for a moment and leaves you right on the brink.

"I'll be right back but don't touch yourself, okay [y/n?]"

He leaves the bunk to get rid of the now-used condom and the anticipation you feel keeps you on the brink of orgasm. When Joe returns, he spreads your legs apart and the tips of his fingers enter you. You shake and quiver as he lets his index and middle fingers slide inside and rub your sweet spot. Your delayed climax leaves you needy, and you can't help but stifle your moans. Those same fingers you saw gracefully tapping away at frets while on stage are the same ones plunging into you and hitting your sweet spot.

"That's right. I want you to do it on my fingers."

You grab the sheets and hold on as a tension grips your stomach, starting below your navel. You feel the tingling building up in your core as Joe's palm rubs your clit and two of his fingers deep inside of you. You're already sore from the last time you came, but your body so desperately wants another climax. Your hips start thrusting back against his hand, and you take pure joy in the sensation that grows in your lower region before hitting its peak and leaving you screaming and holding tight onto Joe's wrist.

"Say my name, [y/n]. You've always wanted this."

Your vocal cords are strained after screaming "Joe" and "Joseph" out so loud. A wave of anxiety rushes over you as you're left worried if anyone heard you or not. You peek your head out of the bunk but no one else is around, or outside for that matter. "Look, nobody is going to come back at this time. We'll be fine."

You pull the blanket over your nude body and slide in closer to the wall. Joe lies back next to you and lets you come in to rest your head between his neck and shoulder.

"You were so fucking good." You smile and feel proud of knowing that not only you got laid by Joe Duplantier himself, but he loved it that much. And just like that, this made your first tour with Gojira.

A silence falls over the small room only for Joe to break it.

"Hey [y/n]?"

"Yeah?" You feel drowsy and not up for too much talking.

"How do you feel about a threesome?"

"A what now?" This question takes you by surprise. First you've had some good sex, and now there's the promise of a threesome? You wonder if this is happening, or if you died at some point and this is what truly went down in heaven. "But with who? Mario?"

Joe chuckles. "No, of course not! Jean-Michel once told me he wanted to have a threesome. Anything's okay with him. I'm wondering if you're interested. If not, that's okay."

While the tour was in its first few days, it would be a waste to turn this down. "Hell yeah." were the last few words you say before you fall into a deep sleep, forgetting you were in Joe's bunk. He doesn't mind at all as he makes sure you're covered properly and your discarded clothes hidden in a discreet place.


End file.
